It's Over Now
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Kurt stumbles across Blaine's YouTube channel where he finds something about his boyfriend that not many people knew about...also discovering that two people a year previously also found the same channel.


**It's Over Now**

_Blaine Anderson- It's Over Now_

_2 View(s)_

_1 Like(s)_

_1 Dislike(s)_

Kurt's fingers hovered over the link, his hand shaking a little. He had accidentally stumbled across his boyfriend's YouTube channel the day before, but had only got up the courage (haha irony) to actually look at the channel now. But looking at the list of videos, Kurt found himself wondering if he really should.

Were all his reasons for watching them to learn more about Blaine's past? In that case, shouldn't he just ask Blaine about it himself instead of going behind his back? Or was there another reason…a chance to see a new side of Blaine…the loser Blaine that Kurt had only started seeing once they began dating; the Blaine who was freakishly obsessed with Harry Potter and was unhealthily in love with Tom Felton…not the dapper Warbler who kept his soul chained to a wall inside.

Kurt's forefinger hovered over the link again…and clicked on the video.

_Wes and David chortled as they locked the door to the Warbler hall, ignoring the loud banging going on against the wood. _

"_Forget it!" David yelled. "We're not giving you back your laptop until we see what you were watching!"_

"_Come on, guys!" the new boy, Blaine yelled outside the room, still hammering on the door. "I wasn't watching anything inappropriate. Just…please don't look!"_

_Wes snorted. "Too late," he muttered to David, who had opened up the minimized YouTube Channel. _

"_You're kidding," the Afro-American said as he read the page's contents. "He has his own channel where he posts videos of himself doing Disney covers." _

"_And other songs by the looks of things…" Wes said, eying a video with a name of a song that he hadn't heard. "It's Over Now? Who's that by?"_

_David clicked on the video. He read the description underneath as it buffered. "It's an original song." _

_The two council members looked at each other, before clicking on 'play', ignoring Blaine's protests from behind the polished wooden doors of the Warbler hall._

A rather dishevelled Blaine appeared on the small YouTube window. His hair was an absolute mess, with the name 'afro' being the only one that really did it justice. His eyes were the only thing about him that seemed to look the same. The hazel orbs were more pained and less lively, but held just as much emotion as the Blaine that Kurt knew and loved.

He was holding his black guitar that Kurt had seen in his dorm room, which was in slightly better shape in the video, especially without the dent marks from the overuse of the capo. In the room behind Blaine, the only things that Kurt could see were a large Harry Potter poster next to an even bigger Disney Princess one with post it notes placed strategically around the two. Kurt leant closer to the screen to try and read what the post it notes said. The only one that he could make out was in messy green vivid, right beside Harry's head on the poster:

_Of course it's happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it's not real? - Dumbledore (TDH)._

Kurt found himself chuckling. Blaine: always the Harry Potter nerd. He waited for the video to finish buffering to press play, the screen taking a few seconds to come alive after the audio.

"Hi YouTubers," onscreen Blaine said, cracking a fake smile as the video caught up to the sound. "I'm Blaine. I've recently started dabbling in song writing and I wanted to see if I was doing it for nothing or not as I've got no friends in person to really show. If you could leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated. This song is called _It__'__s__Over__Now_."

Blaine shrugged a little to make the guitar strap fit more snugly on his shoulder, before starting to strum rhythmically, his head bobbing along to stay on beat.

**There it goes, another one is gone**

**Another try, another one is wrong**

**Where to go? What is there to say here?**

"_So who exactly did we steal the computer off?"_

_Wes glanced at David who was looking over his shoulder at the Warbler's computer._

"_It's that new kid, Blaine. The one in your language class," Wes said, nodding at the boy on the screen. _

"_Oh! The sophomore fluent in Italian?" David asked, leaning to take a closer look. "He looks…different."_

"_That's because he now gels his hair so it's less like an afro," Wes explained. "But that's not why I'm showing this to you. He's a really good singer. I think that he'd be fantastic for the Warblers and might even help arrange our pieces." _

**I try to make a statement **

**about the pictures and their awful placement**

**I want everyone to see it too**

**I try to be someone but I don't know how**

**I don't know how**

**I try to be the one, but it's over now**

**It's over now **

A smile split across Kurt's face as he watched his boyfriend go into the second verse. Blaine was losing himself in the song, finally a spark of the Blaine that Kurt was best friends with.

Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine for a copy so he could jam to it in his car whilst Blaine wasn't with him.

Though Kurt's number one priority was to finish listening to all the songs on his boyfriend's channel to try and learn something about the boy's past, he also wanted to find Blaine and make him play this song live. The look on younger Blaine's face was pain, almost tormented as he sang. It broke Kurt's heart to know that the now lively Blaine used to be just as broken as Kurt was at McKinley…worse even.

**I don't know what is worse than**

**Feeling like you're not a person**

**I want everyone to sing along**

"_This guy must have been bullied pretty bad at his old school," David murmured to Wes who nodded in agreement. _

"_These__lyrics__are__so__angsty.__The__school__must__have__been_hell_.__" _

_Wes made eye contact with David in the reflection on his laptop screen. "So you think he's got what it takes to be a Warbler?"_

_As Blaine sailed into the bridge, David nodded, a smile starting to spread across his face. "Definitely." _

**All I ever wanted was to reach out, reach out**

**And have somebody take my hand**

**But all I ever gotten was locked out, locked out**

**Nobody would ever understand**

Kurt felt a small swell of pride as he realised that he was the first person that Blaine met who did in fact understand…not completely as Blaine hadn't revealed much about his past, but enough to know what it was like to go through public school as an out-and-proud gay.

Blaine's face broke into a slight smile as he changed key for the last chorus, and Kurt couldn't help but find one split across his own face. Blaine enjoyed performing just as much then as he did as a soloist for the Warblers.

Once Blaine finished the song, he shrugged, leaning forward to terminate the link, and Kurt immediately scrolled down to see past comments and to like the video himself.

There were two comments. One said: _You__suck._Kurt found himself shaking a little in anger, but the second comment made him freeze his hand in the process of reporting abuse. It was under Blaine's YouTube name, but was very clearly _not_him.

_Hey__Blaine.__This__is__Wes__and__David.__We__just__wanted__to__let__you__know__that__we__'__re__going__to__run__and__hide__now__…__as__we__don__'__t__particularly__want__to__face__your__wrath__for__stealing__your__computer__…__but__hopefully__we__can__compensate__…__if__you__don__'__t__kill__us__…__we__'__ll__let__you__join__the__Warblers.__No__audition.__You__have__talent,__kid.__Who__knows,__maybe__in__a__year__or__two__you__'__ll__be__singing__a__couple__of__solos.__See__you__3:30__Wednesday.-__Wes__and__David_

_Wes pressed 'Send Comment', leaving the laptop on the table after making sure that the comment had sent. "Alright so he'll find the comment as soon as he turns it on. Should we make a dash out the door once we open it?"_

"_My thoughts exactly," David said, gently unlocking the Warbler hall and counting down on his fingers. _

_He poked his head around to see Blaine standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the door as if it were the one who stole his laptop. _

"_Thanks Blaine!" Wes yelled as they dashed around the poor boy. "The song was great…we can't wait to hear another."_

_Whilst David shouted: "See you Wednesday!"_

_Blaine spun around as they ran past, eying them in confusion. He didn't bother following them. He couldn't run anyway. Instead he turned back into the hall to see what damage they had done to his computer. _

_He__walked__through__the__doors,__hands__in__his__pockets.__His__footsteps__echoed__on__the__wooden__floorboards,__but__his__eyes__stayed__on__the__open__laptop__on__the__couch,__still__showing__the__now__stopped__video.__He__sighed,__speaking__to__no__one__in__particular._

"I see you found my channel."

Kurt spun around quickly, half shocked because Blaine caught him and half embarrassed for not hearing Blaine's loud footsteps on the floors of the hall which were rather noticeable now.

"Blaine…I…"

"Which song did you listen to?" his boyfriend asked calmly as if asking what he thought of the weather. He sat down next to Kurt, his eyes firmly on him.

"It's Over Now," Kurt admitted, turning the laptop slightly to face Blaine. "I loved it. I think you're an amazing song writer."

Blaine's eyes were still locked with his, as if searching Kurt's heart to see if he was lying. "No I'm not. The song was boring and repetitive. It's nowhere near as good as anything that you'd probably write."

Kurt snorted, trying to cover it up with a cough. "Are you kidding me? I can't write music to save myself. I'm just sticking with performing. You on the other hand are too talented to let this go to waste. No wonder Wes and David give you all the solos. They're probably hoping you'll improvise a harmony or something."

Blaine sighed, sinking lower into the chair. "I don't like people to know that I write music. I made Wes and David promise that they wouldn't tell a soul. They're the only two people that know…and now you. But I'm not good enough for anything more than YouTube so I keep it to myself."

Kurt spluttered once more. "Alright. We're going to watch another video, and if it isn't good…then I'll let the whole matter drop and we can make out or something…" A smirk crossed Blaine's face at that comment, but went back to neutral as Kurt continued. "But if it's really good, then I'll make you sing another one for me…and then we'll probably make out."

Blaine chuckled, the gravity of the situation now luckily lifted. "Well it's a win/win situation…"

"Exactly," Kurt smirked, winking. "So how about you show me another?"

Blaine leant forward to click on another video: this one titled 'Not Alone.' "Just a warning," he said as he paused it to let it buffer. "I wrote this as a four part harmony…and there's only one of me. It can actually be done solo and as a duet…but that last chorus is meant to be for four people…so it's not going to sound particularly good without the harmonies."

Kurt just shrugged and pressed 'play'. "Fine by me."

This time Blaine was sitting at a piano. Kurt could tell that it was the same room thanks to the Harry Potter and Disney Posters but this time there was another post it note in reading view saying:

_Wish I could be part of your world- The Little Mermaid_

Younger Blaine began to play the piano, and Kurt found that this time the tune was slightly more lilting, not quite as depressing as the last song.

**I've been alone, surrounded by darkness**

**I've seen how heartless the world can be**

_Alright,__still__angsty__lyrics_, Kurt thought, looking over at Blaine who was trying to avoid watching himself. _Obviously__Blaine__enjoyed__writing__sad__songs._

**Baby you're not alone **

'**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever going to bring us down**

'**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

Kurt turned his head to make eye contact with Blaine who was looking directly at him, trying to see Kurt's reaction. His eyes were questioning, and Kurt nodded, smiling. The song was amazing, even more amazing than the last.

**Well I know it ain't easy**

…And Kurt fully didn't expect Blaine to start singing with himself.

"Oh it ain't easy."

**But it ain't hard trying**

"So hard trying."

Blaine had finally surrendered to looking at the laptop screen, following his younger self's fingers on the piano, waiting for the chorus to start. And that's when Kurt got the real shock…as Blaine began to harmonise underneath the melody, creating a beautiful duet.

**Baby you're not alone **

'**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever going to bring us down**

'**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

As younger Blaine started to belt out the bridge (much to Kurt's further amazement and enjoyment), Kurt slipped an arm around his boyfriend, giving him a squeeze. Blaine turned to look at Kurt once more, their eyes meeting at the climax.

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**And I realise…**

Blaine began singing once more, this time his eyes locked firmly and refusing to budge. "Baby I'm not alone 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever going to take us down…" He paused, smiling as he continued again. "'Cau-a-ua-se nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true."

And Kurt did, undeniably. Blaine may have written this song as a young boy feeling all alone and wishing there was someone there to sing it with…but due to the complete lack of friends, he was stuck, literally all alone.

But with Kurt, the song had a complete new meaning. Blaine was opening himself up to Kurt. He realised that he had no need to shy away from Kurt as he completely understood what Blaine had gone through and could completely transform his insecurities into his greatest strengths.

That night, Blaine bunked in Kurt's room on the spare bed, telling Kurt every single detail about his past that he could remember. Sooner or later they ended up sprawled on Kurt's bed, Blaine bawling his eyes out as he went into the more sensitive details about the way he was treated by his family and the first guy he ever loved.

Kurt allowed Blaine to cry in his arms, giving him comfort simply by being there. Blaine had let down his defences, showing Kurt in more than one way just how different Blaine Anderson was to Blaine Warbler.

They grew closer that night. For once Blaine and Kurt were on the same wavelength. Blaine was no longer the 'mentor' and Kurt was no longer 'the bad spy'. They now saw each other as complete equals, giving them a closeness that Wes and David saw almost immediately the next morning.

They waited until after Warbler rehearsal before checking Blaine's YouTube channel.

And sure enough there was a new video.

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel: Not Alone_


End file.
